


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 《花间词》





	Garage

蓝曦臣波金光瑶搂着向后倒去时，第一个反应是环住他后腰，给他垫在身下。

正是花好月圆夜，熔银清辉自穹顶肆意倾泻，如薄纱慢卷，洒落在这仿佛无穷尽的金星雪浪之上。金光瑶拉着他这样一倒，数株牡丹跟着遭殃，被两个人压得向两侧弯折，花瓣扑簌簌落了一地，蓝曦臣以往来金麟台赏花，那是手指拂落时都不忍撩动花瓣的，一时间好气又好笑：“阿瑶，哪怕金麟台最不缺的就是金星雪浪，也不是这样折騰的。”

金光瑶一手环着他脖颈，仰着脸笑：“这花能有如此盛名，还不是金家捧出来的？今天它们有幸被二哥压在身下，改天传出去，只怕天下的闺阁小姐都要散尽千金来买盆金星雪浪了。”

──这調侃却是有来头的。

两月前蓝曦臣因在云梦莲花坞做客时赞过云梦半开的细辦紫莲，隔天云梦妙龄少女出门时皆在髮髻边衬朵半开紫莲，紫莲原本罕见，只在江家的池塘里有那么几株，江家的魏无羡纳罕之下差人去问，才知道街头那些紫莲都是取了普通白莲染的。

魏无羡唯恐天下不乱，没几天这件事武林中人无人不知无人不饶，见到泽芜君都要叹一句浊世佳公子，蓝曦臣的亲弟又一味向着魏无羡，根本不打算帮自己亲哥哥劝阻，蓝曦臣真是哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出

蓝曦臣苦笑：“就别取笑你二哥了。”

他低头见金光瑶还想说什么，干脆凑过去含住那双不老实的嘴唇，舌尖细细描荤唇线，探入口内裹着对方可灿莲花的软舌一一阵搅弄，吻得温柔却绵密，直教金光瑶喘不过气，喉咙里发出含糊的呜咽声才肯罢休。

十日前他们俩加上赤峰尊共同组织的武道会方落下帷幕，按理来讲三尊都应守在城内应酬接下来的宴席，金光瑶却哄了蓝曦臣提前偷跑，说那些老滑头只有大哥不敢惹，那怕赴宴恐怕也只有他们俩要被拉着说个没完没了，不如把事情丢给大哥一个人应付。

蓝曦臣若在往日恐怕还能劝阻一二，偏偏两人那时私下里才确认关系，正是看彼此什么都好的时候，便怀着满心对大哥的愧疚，跟着跑了。

两人一路游山玩水，逛到了金麟台，敛芳尊并未通知门人，而是在兰陵城中和蓝曦臣用过膳后，从后山条小路避开守门人来这处赏花。金麟台不缺金星雪浪，却也只有后山这一片不向外人开放的地方种得丝毫不讲究，没有亭台流水、没有曲径通幽，就只有连绵无际的牡丹之王在月夜下肆无忌惮的盛放。

金光瑤牽著藍曦臣一路行至花丛深处，回头见自己的二哥眉目如畫，謫仙般立于花丛中，就逞著三分酒意把人家給拉倒了。

才刚调笑两句，就被本该吻技不佳的蓝曦臣亲了个神魂颠倒，被放开时喘着气说：“二哥是得了什么春宫秘籍？进步得这样快。”

蓝曦臣还在一下一下轻柔地啄吻他唇角：“总不能回回让你主动罢？”

──竟是没有否认。

姑苏蓝氏最是讲究清心寡欲，門内弟子若被发现偷藏这些个乱七八槽的图冊畫本是要被罰抄門規的。藍曦臣從前最講究以及作則，持身甚正，如今卻肯為了義弟觸犯門規——金光瑤怔怔看他，只覺自己自和蓝曦臣心意相通以来就像在做一个不原醒来的梦，他幼时坎坷，后来回了金家也一刻未敢放松，活得战战兢兢、如履薄冰，现下被少年时便暗自仰幕的人如珠如宝的宠着，真是觉得前二十几年的苦都不值一提了。

心中想是这么想，可这人渴念久了，一朝如愿，总有几分不踏实在里头，想要去探别人的诚意、别人的底线，金光瑶本不修什么君子道，也不能免俗，便道：“二哥，不如今天就在这里做罢？”

他盯着蓝曦臣，但见对方怔愣片刻，蹙眉道：“就在这里？恐怕不妥……”

金光瑶心中鼓跳如雷，听闻此言不由有些失望，刚要顺着蓝曦臣兑算了，就听蓝曦臣微窘道：“我并未带软膏，会令你受伤的。”

那失望刚如潮水般涌上来，转瞬间就被蓝曦臣这话给裹住了，金光瑶心道：世上怎么会有这么好的人？还偏偏被自己这样的给哄住了？

金光瑶一只手顺着对方前襟缓缓滑动：“无妨，我带着的。”他兑罢抓着蓝曦臣空着的手，往自己袖中探去，十指交叉带着蓝曦臣的手从自己袖袋里摸出一个小盒来。

蓝曦臣失笑，将那小盒连着金光瑶的手一并抓在手里，轻声：“那二哥就恭敬不如从命了。”

他搂着金光瑶撑起身，除下外袍垫在他身下。金光瑶今日没戴软纱罗乌帽，长发松松束在脑后，蓝曦臣伸手将几缕拢在胸前的乌发拨到肩后，缓缓凑过去亲吻那月光之下莹莹生光的洁白脖颈。

湿热的气息瘦连在颈边，金光瑶抓着蓝曦臣前襟的手一颤，不自觉地吞咽两下，蓝曦臣便侧头舔吻在他滚动的喉结上，舌尖轻拨，引得金光瑶一声轻哼。蓝曦臣边吻边伸手将金光瑶鬓边碎发拢到耳后，一路順著下頷吻在他耳際，含著他耳垂輕輕吮吸。

金光瑶长在烟花之地，早早便耳濡目梁情事为何物，也时常自读纾解，却很难被他人撩拨，也不喜外人靠近，自认并不敏感。然而仅有的几次与蓝曦臣的情事中，都觉得蓝曦臣碰到的地方无一不起火，酥痒直透心底，遂对自己二哥的爱抚又爱又怕。

就像此刻，不过被亲了几下脖颈，金光瑶就觉得下身涨得难受，只怕是已全硬了。

蓝曦臣此刻搂着他，夏季衣衫又薄，自然有所感觉：“阿瑤……＂

八面玲珑刀枪不入如金光瑶，也在此情此景下窘迫起来：“二哥，你……你别管我。＂他不敢看蓝曦臣，今天喝了点酒……＂

蓝曦臣隔着衣衫伸手握住他，金光瑶整个人一僵，便听蓝曦臣轻声问：“是因为酒？＂

金光瑶不知哪根筋不对，换在以前他也就遮遮掩掩的顺着说下去了，今天却坦然道：“不是，和酒半分关系也无。全因我心悦二哥，二哥一碰我，我便情难自己。＂说罢又自嘲道，“同二哥家里的人不同，可没什么人跟我讲究发乎情止乎礼，也就是这么个人了。＂

他还要再说，蓝曦臣又过来吻他，蓝家秘技禁言术换种模式蓝家家主也是用得炉火纯青，金光瑶正搂住蓝曦臣回吻，便感觉到蓝曦臣解掉他腰帶放在一邊，一手拉著衣底往上卷起，夜間風涼，腰腹裸露時金光瑤打了个寒颤，便被藍曦臣整个人攏在怀中压了下去。

他整个人被蓝曦臣笼住，不再觉得冷，可蓝曦臣落下来的吻又太燙，烧得他喉咙里不停泄出缠绵的低喘声，胸前肉粒被含住时他整个人被刺激得弓起身往蓝曦臣怀里钻，弱弱道：“二哥……！”

那声音似推拒又似邀请，蓝曦臣专心致志的含吻那颜色浅淡的凸起，舌尖卷着那处上下滑动，边抬起眼去看金光瑶，后者面泛红潮，眼中水光盈动，抱着自己后颈的手一会儿用力一会抓着领子往外，蓝曦臣心中怜惜，便也放缓动作，不追得那么紧迫。

他抓着：金光瑶给他的小盒打开，挖了一大团软膏探到金光瑶身后，指尖停在臀缝之间，探询地看了一眼金光瑶。

金光瑶喘了一声，哑着声音说：“二哥，你这时候难道还要问我可不可以进去？＂

蓝曦臣莞尔：“自然不是征询你意图，而是看你是不是准备妥當。＂他探身吻在金光瑶眉间：“阿瑶，我知你难受，且忍耐些。＂

蓝曦臣语毕，指尖径自探入，湿热的内壁绞缠上来，几乎令他动弹不得。金光瑶躺在地上，双手抓着蓝曦臣两臂，轻轻喘气。蓝曦臣的手指动作轻而坚定，緩缓探入，指尖上下按动，直等到内里足够柔軟，才搂着他撩开自己的衣服下摆，抬起金光瑶的后腰，抵着臀缝慢慢顶入。

两人定情至今，因为繁忙也未有过几次情事，第一次还是拆成了两次才做完的──蓝曦臣身形高挑，那处自然也尺寸可观，不过进去寸许金光瑶便脸色发白冷汗如雨，蓝曦臣说什么也不肯继续，最后金光瑶只得用手帮自己二哥弄了出来。每次扩张时，蓝曦臣都极仔细，生怕不小心伤了他，叫金光瑶又爱又恨，不知如何是好。

此时也是，蓝曦臣专注看他，因为太紧张不自觉的蹙着眉，每每金光瑶脸色稍有紧期便立即停下，是以折腾了半晌才进去了一半不到。金光瑤又好笑又感動，伸手想摸他臉側，卻被捉住手湊到嘴邊輕吻。藍曦臣吻過他手背，又吻著他手心，以舌尖順著掌紋緩緩滑動，深色的瞳仁一瞬不瞬地看着金光瑶，眼腈亮的惊人，向来温雅和煦的脸此刻却将情欲写得明明白白，金光瑶叹息般唤一声“二哥……＂

他说：“我想要，你顶到底，好不好？＂

蓝曦臣将他的手握在手中，细細含吻指尖，喉咙里似乎模模糊糊说出了个“好＂，跨下动作如他所愿，不再有所停顿，緩慢的顶到了最深处，直到对方囊袋顶在他臀后。被顶到极限时，金光瑶发出一声几近哭叫的呻吟，悠长婉转，尾音带着颤，饱含著令最清心寡欲的人也难以自禁的春意。

金光瑶不知何时被褪个干净，光裸的双腿死死缠在的蓝曦臣腰後，胡亂拉開藍曦臣前襟便去咬他脖颈，仿佛急于转移身后被填满的胀痛和满足。

蓝曦臣抱着他，强自压抑自己想要大开大合顶弄的欲望，将他贴在额前汗湿的发丝一缕缕拢在脑后，吻着他眼角：“很难受吗？＂声音却明显发哑。

金光瑶心想，你这样抱着我不动，我却更难受。他待那胀痛好轉，缠着蓝曦臣腰的双腿发力，便自己慢慢抽离些许，又压着蓝曦臣的腰自己收回来，咬着唇角看蓝曦臣。

到得这地步蓝曦臣要还兀自忍耐，就真的只是不解风情了。

他緩缓抽动，金光瑶只觉后穴中那物烫得惊人，触感也清晰地惊人，挤压内壁时他甚至能在脑海中描繪出上面的每一寸经络走向，但蓝曦臣的动作依然是温柔的，每每进来都在变换角度寻他的阳心，只希望他也能从中觉出趣味。

哪怕是到最情热的时候，这种被疼爱、被怜惜的感觉依然如此鲜明，像灌满蜂糖的热水，将他整个人包裹起来，暖得令人鼻酸。金光瑤低聲說：“二哥，何苦這樣忍耐？我受的住。＂

蓝曦臣哑声说：“你把我想得太好了，阿瑶。＂

他俯下身含吻金光瑶的嘴唇，那个缠绵的吻像某种宣告，蓝曦臣的动作倏然變得毫不各气。每一下都要顶到最深处，执拗地去刺激阳心，時而又繞著圈緩緩戳刺，金光瑤要往後縮就摟著腰抱回來，交合处缓緩溢出湿热体液，囊袋带着水迹拍打后醫的黏糊声响情色到惊心，散在夏夜轻緩的风里。

金星雪浪被这激烈的动作惊落花瓣无数，扑簌簌落在金光瑶裸露的细白身体上，薄如蝉翼的花辦或黏在汗湿的胸膛、或落在人身下，金光瑶汹涌而来的情潮冲得迷糊，鲜红的朱砂被汗迹晕开，一滴汗表着化开的朱砂滴落眉心，连眼角都泛着红，平素里黑白分明的灵动双眸滿是迷離水光，映著大朵大朵低垂的潔白牡丹，與薄紗般流動的月輝，美的驚人；他雙脣早就被吻的紅腫，原本就很豐潤的唇峰黏著水跡，红得透亮，微启的双唇不断溢出动人喘息，含不住的唾液顺着颊侧落下，精致的下巴高高扬起，牽出一条天鹅般动人的脖颈孤线，张到极致，仿佛轻轻一碰就要断掉。他的胸膛上错落分布着斑驳的红痕，充血挺立的肉粒有一边正被花辦黏住，隐隐约约的酥痒擦得人难受，他便伸出手去想要拂落花辦，手指却自己有意识般拨弄起那处，自己玩弄起来。

一片花辦又正好落在他唇边，金光瑶下意识叼住，嫩红舌尖一卷，将那花瓣含入口中，又慢慢探出尖舔过自己唇角。

将此情此景尽收眼底的蓝曦臣呼吸一滯，苦笑道：“阿瑶，你这是…＂

他将后面的话吞入喉中，拉高金光瑶細瘦腰肢，近乎粗鲁地将他腿开到极致，连着几十下毫不留情的深顶，金光瑶哭叫讨饶道：“二哥……二哥，不要，我受不住，我真的受不住！＂

蓝曦臣却难得的不予理会，只专注看着金光瑶水光淋漓面露痴态的脸，听他毫无章法的呜咽呻吟，只恨不得把这个人揉进自己身体里，把自己的一颗心都剖开给地看，好让他不要再那样看似霸道却又小心翼翼的来试探自己底线。

金光瑶将近高潮，双腿死死绞住蓝曦臣的腰令他难以动弹，蓝曦臣却不肯就这样放过他，强行拉开金光瑶打着颤、布满汗迹的长腿，搂着金光瑶的腰，就着结合的姿势把人翻过身去，一手卷着他腰腹令他趴跪在地，怕他此时轻易泄了，强忍片刻没有动弹。

然而这一静，却更让他忍不下来。

时下武林皆会将家纹文在身上，讲究从一而终、不事二主，然而直系弟子却不需如此。金光瑶虽实际上是金家的二少爷，在刚进金家的时候却没能认祖归宗，终究还是也纹了家纹，一般纹身师都是女子，见金光瑶相貌肤丽，心下欢喜，文身时也颇用了一番心思，于是此刻金光瑶后腰上一朵金星雪浪正开到极盛，横贯背脊，栩栩如生，不知刺青时用了什么特殊颜料，在这月华之下竟莹莹生光，衬着背上薄薄汗跡，彷彿下一刻就要破開那泛著薄紅的細白皮膚裡開出來。藍曦臣抿唇，噪结滑动，手指小心翼翼覆上去描繪那朵花。

哪怕刚刚只差些许就要到顶，蓝曦臣手指带来的触感仍然如此鲜明，一寸寸烫在他背脊的皮肤里，金光瑶打着颤哽咽：“二哥，你别这样碰我，我忍不住。＂他后穴一下下的收紧，勉强侧过头仰着下巴看蓝曦臣，泛着水光的眼睛里媚意入骨，相思亦入骨。

蓝曦臣搂着他轻吻他背脊，下身的动作却是毫不留情，金光瑶被牢牢锁着腰，颊边一朵金星雪浪来回拂过他嘴唇，他叼着一片花瓣勉强咬住自己喉咙中的呻吟，不过片刻又自暴自弃般扬高了嗓音，一声声肆无忌惮的哭叫喘息，直到后来哭都哭不出来，只茫然被蓝曦臣抱起来不住喘息。

蓝噦臣从背后抱着他，一手撑高他的腿，吻着他耳际低低的喚：“阿瑤。＂

那呼唤裹挟滚烫情欲，如有实质，粘稠的流过金光瑶耳廓，他眼前一片模糊的花丛月色，一时又觉得自己正在水底，视野才会这样模糊，才会这样喘不过气。

蓝曦臣的低唤和身下动作不曾停歇，金光瑶在他又一次顶在阳心時全身发颤，竟就这样被顶得泄了。乳白精液落在蓝曦臣外袍上，斑斑点点，金光瑶在那一刻竟呆呆的想：又把二哥的外袍弄脏了。

他却大约把这话说了出来，高潮后痉挛的后穴本就绞得蓝曦臣难以自制，这沙哑呢喃又加了一把火，蓝曦臣咬唇抓着他腰猛顶了他十幾下，也在他体内泄出来。

肠壁被精液烫得不住收缩，金光瑶高潮过后本就身体极度敏感，被这灼烫感刺激得呜咽不止，轻声哼个不停，就着结合的姿势往蓝曦臣怀里钻，还扭动几下调整位置，好让自己躺得更舒服些。

蓝曦臣被这一刺激，只觉自己泄过不久的器官又有抬头的趋势，苦笑道：“阿瑶，这个时候二哥可经不起你挑拔。＂

他向来温煦如流泉的声音满是情事过后的沙哑，却更叫金光瑶喜歡。金光瑶便也哑着声音说：“那就再来一次嘛。＂

蓝曦臣将衣襟拨开，把赤裸的义弟裹进衣服里，拉起他的手吻了吻：“會著涼的，二哥帶你回客棧繼續就是。＂

金光瑶侧头看他，那张脸如白玉雕琢，自饱满额头到高恳的鼻梁，再到随时含着一律笑意的薄唇，无一不是天工造物，还在泛红的脸颊昭示了方结束的情欲，整个人如谪仙入尘，只让人害怕这花好月圆夜不过黄粱一梦。

大约是酒意正酣，大约是情意正浓，金光瑶轻声道：“二哥，我何德何能，能的你如此待我？＂

这是他这么久以来，一直放在心里，又不敢问出的一句话。

蓝曦臣出身名门，少时便继任家主，相貌出众品性绝佳，武林中人无人说他一句不好，说他一句不是。

而这个人，明明从自己最不堪时便认识自己，仍然真心相待，直到现今真真将他一颗心都坦坦荡荡交在自己手里，毫无保留。

蓝曦臣却道：“阿瑶，我早就说过，我没你想的那么好。＂他低頭看著金光瑤，將他的手心貼在自己頰邊，緩緩道：“你以為我這麼多年，当真不沾尘俗，无欲无求？不是的，阿瑶。

“当年你我初遇，我那时处境尴尬，劳你所救，起初是真心感激你，也将你当弟弟疼惜......＂

“可我不知为何，渐渐的就不能再把你当弟弟了，我心悦你，想与你亲近，想你只亲近我一个人，也想同你更亲密些……“

蓝曦臣苦笑：“那时你不过十三岁，我虚长你三岁，竟对你有这等禽兽不如的想法，我至今仍害怕你知道这件事，会对我心生厌憎。＂

蓝曦臣目光沉静，一片坦然“能与你心意相许，已出乎我意料。我知你心底妄自菲薄，时常不安，也不知如何安抚你，只愿你知道，我并非你所想的那样好，而你于我，却是天下独一无二的好。＂

金光瑶脑中一片空白，只觉那掩在脂粉味里喘不过气的少年时，如有清风拂过，缓缓抚平他多年求而不得积怨成疾的执妄。

傻二哥，他心里想，我可没你想的这么好，你说这话也只会让我觉得你更好，不能再好了。

山月不知心里事，兀自东落，光瑶吻在蓝曦臣眉间：“二哥，我们回客栈罢。＂

蓝曦臣脸色微红，却温柔笑道：“好，回客栈。＂

完=


End file.
